Renaissance
by DeadlyFictions
Summary: Engagé depuis dix ans dans un mariage qui ne leur convient pas, Draco et Astoria se séparent. Commence alors une série de rénovations dans la vie de Draco. Les retrouvailles avec cette personne qui lui a tant manqué ne se passent pas comme prévu mais lui permettent de prendre un nouveau départ.
1. Le début de la fin

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling.

**Genre : **Drame / Famille / Romance.

**Rating : **K+.

**Note d'auteur : **Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle sera divisée en deux parties.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin.**

Je jette un caillou dans l'eau. Pas un seul ricochet, il coule à pic. Je soupire et regarde mes pieds se balancer au dessus du vide.

Dix ans de mariage, c'est bien trop long. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tenir tout ce temps. Pour Scorpius j'imagine. Astoria a toujours été quelqu'un de distant et froid. Même avec son propre fils elle a un peu de mal.

Comment témoigner un tant soit peu d'affection avec une personne aussi peu démonstrative que soi-même ?

J'ai tendance à reculer quand la personne en face fait de même. Nous n'avons donc pas avancé d'un pouce depuis dix ans. J'aurais même tendance à dire que nous nous sommes encore plus éloigné qu'au début de notre relation - si cela pu être possible.

Elle n'a jamais tenté de s'approcher, du coup, moi encore moins. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que nous ayons eu un fils. C'est certainement le seul rapprochement que nous nous sommes octroyé. Il fallait bien un héritier…

Seulement… ces instants restent tellement superficiels que ça me donne la nausée.

Au début, nous ne nous touchions peut-être une fois par semaine, elle participait à peine et j'en faisais le moins possible. Ensuite, c'est passé à environ deux fois par mois - et encore - j'avais l'impression de faire l'amour à un bloc de marbre et la touchait encore moins. C'est devenu de temps en temps puis, nous avons arrêté de nous forcer. A quoi bon ? Ça ne nous plaisait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Ces rapports étaient si impersonnels qu'ils en devenaient désagréables. Nous donnions réellement l'impression de ne faire que notre devoir conjugal. Il y a tout de même plus sexy. Elle était pourtant très belle mais, aussi excitante que le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Scorpius, du haut de ses dix ans, voit bien que rien ne va entre nous et ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure façon de parfaire sont éducation. Il fera son entrée à Poudlard l'an prochain.

J'ai décidé de déménager dans quelques semaines. C'est devenu intenable. Et il aura au moins un endroit chaleureux où rentrer pendant les vacances. Je connais le sentiment de ne pas avoir envie de rentrer chez soi mais, rester seul à l'école, surtout pour noël n'est pas très joyeux.

Astoria pourra soupirer de soulagement à son aise et je cesserais de me demander constamment ce que je fais dans cette maison.

Peut-être retournerais-je au manoir Malfoy. Je n'y ai pas réellement remis les pieds depuis la fin de la guerre. Et la mort de mes parents, il y a deux ans, n'a pas aidé non plus. J'irai voir dans quel état c'est resté mais, cette idée me plaît bien. C'est agréable de retrouver ses racines.

Je me relève, époussète ma veste et longe les quais pour retrouver la rue. Je traine les pieds sur les pavés humides de Londres tout en laissant courir mon regard sur les illuminations des enseignes. Il est tard et il fait presque nuit. Une légère brise souffle dans mes mèches blondes, c'est plutôt agréable. La chaleur n'est pas insoutenable, l'atmosphère est tout de même un peu lourde mais, pour un mois de juillet c'est correct.

J'arrive une demi-heure plus tard devant la porte de chez moi.

_ Chez moi_. Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai en regardant cette porte. Je me sens comme étranger à cet endroit après y avoir pourtant passé dix ans. Les yeux dans le vague j'entre. J'ôte ma veste et l'accroche à la patère de l'entrée.

Je croise son regard en me retournant. Plus rien n'y brille. Ses yeux noisette restent ternes et sans vie.

J'ai l'impression de lui avoir volé dix ans de sa vie. Ce mariage arrangé ne lui a pas réussi. Elle a toujours une classe folle mais semble éteinte. Peut-être ai-je le même reflet. Ça ne m'étonnerait guère.

Je m'avance dans notre cuisine et prends une chaise. Quelque chose l'a peut-être alerté dans mes pupilles car elle me suit sans un mot et s'assoit face à moi.

- Scorpius dort ?

Elle acquiesce.

- Il y a quelque chose de délicat dont je dois discuter avec toi.

Je pense qu'elle se doute déjà de ce qu'il se passe car elle hoche la tête.

- Je pense que ça ne sert plus à rien de se faire du mal à essayer de sauver une illusion de mariage. Ça nous détruit plus qu'autre chose.

Son regard est toujours aussi peu vivant mais elle esquisse un sourire fatigué.

- Je m'en vais la semaine prochaine je pense. On peut faire ça comme des adultes et ne pas se déchirer au tribunal. Je te laisse ce que tu veux et je pense qu'une garde partagée de Scorpius est la meilleure des solutions. Ça sera certainement très mal vu dans la société sorcière mais, cette relation nous tue plus qu'autre chose. Je te laisse y réfléchir, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Je pose ma main sur les siennes au centre de la table.

- Je te laisse trouver ton bonheur maintenant. Je souffle.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens et murmure un « merci » à peine audible. Je me lève, contourne la table et dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit.

Je disparais relativement vite dans un couloir et m'installe dans une des chambres non utilisées de la maison, pour la nuit. Nous n'avons plus besoin de faire semblant désormais.

**oOo**

Pour la première fois, le petit déjeuner a une allure joyeuse. J'ai même cru m'être trompé de maison en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Astoria donne à manger à Scorpius sans se faire prier, lui tartine ce qu'il désire sur son pain et lui sourit. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois un sourire aussi rayonnant sur son visage. Ça me ferait presque mal à l'ego.

Mais je suis trop focalisé sur ma prochaine liberté et sur la joie que ça lui procure pour m'appesantir là dessus. Elle tourne la tête vers moi en m'entendant arriver et m'adresse le même sourire qu'à Scorpius. Si j'avais su qu'il aurait suffit de discuter de tout ça pour obtenir une entente telle que celle-ci, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt.

Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur notre séparation. Et ça me soulage. On ne se déchirera pas. On ne se battra pas pour une petite cuillère.

Je souris en soupirant de soulagement. Scorpius aura des parents qui s'entendront bien et n'en souffrira pas.

Etonnement, je ne pensais pas à l'époque que j'aurais été si protecteur envers mes enfants mais, cette petite merveille de dix ans a su m'attendrir dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux à la maternité.

Les mômes sont des monstres. Ils ont été crée avec de grands yeux pour que toute personne normalement constituée se penche sur eux, complètement gaga et s'élance dans des tirades sans queue ni tête emplie de « Oooooh ! Il est troooop mignooon ! ».

Comment voulez-vous vous défaire de ça après ? Cette petite chose adorable qui grandit et vous regarde de plus en plus comme si vous étiez un Dieu pour lui. Cet être si adorable qui vous appelle papa et vous prend comme modèle. Vous n'avez qu'une envie : le prendre dans vos bras et le dorloter.

Alors oui. J'ai un peu viré gaga avec Scorpius. L'attraction de son propre enfant est la magie la plus forte que je connaisse. Je n'ai rien pu y faire. Et je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Après l'éducation sévère de mon père, je ne voulais pas que mon fils subisse la même pression que moi à l'époque. Je passais mon temps à faire en sorte qu'il soit fier de moi et cela lui importait peu. Forcément, ça laisse quelques cicatrices…

Je finis mon petit déjeuner, me lève, dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Astoria et ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux de Scorpius avant de monter à l'étage commencer à emballer mes affaires. Pas grand chose, je vide juste mes étagères de la chambre conjugale de mes objets inutiles - ou du moins, de ceux dont je n'aurais pas besoin dans l'immédiat. Surtout histoire de débarrasser le plancher en douceur et laisser de la place à Astoria.

Avant de tout déménager, il faudra que j'aille voir dans quel état est le manoir désormais. Il n'a pas été habité depuis sa réquisition par les mangemorts…

Une fois mes affaires mises négligemment dans un carton, je les dépose dans la chambre d'amis que j'occuperais dans les prochaines semaines, pour les avoir à portée de main et ne pas la déranger sans cesse.

J'entends l'escalier grincer et des pas s'approcher derrière moi.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça aussi rapidement tu sais. Murmure-t-elle.

- Ça t'attriste ? Je lui demande perplexe.

Elle hésite une seconde et soupire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes chassé dans ta propre maison.

Je souris tristement. Il aura fallu attendre notre séparation pour que je vois qu'elle est quelqu'un d'attentionné.

Je la regarde, me demandant si elle regrette mon départ. Est-ce que tout cela est une bonne idée finalement ? On a l'air de se rapprocher doucement depuis hier. Du moins, j'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre femme que celle avec qui j'ai vécu pendant dix ans.

En scrutant son visage, je sens toujours sa fatigue mais découvre un nouvel éclat dans ses prunelles. Quelque chose de faible encore mais, une petite lueur qui pointe son nez. J'ai le fol espoir de croire qu'elle est heureuse de voir une nouvelle vie s'offrir à elle mais, le doute me hante quand même. Il faut dire qu'on a jamais été vraiment proche.

Je me lève et m'approche doucement d'elle avant de la prendre délicatement dans mes bras. Elle se crispe un instant puis, se détend. Il est vrai que ce ne sont pas dans nos habitudes d'avoir un quelconque contact.

- Dis moi Astoria. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ma décision de partir ?

Elle lève la tête vers moi et son front de plisse d'incompréhension.

- Est-ce qu'on est bien sur la même longueur d'ondes ou… est-ce que tu préfèrerais qu'on redonne une chance à notre mariage ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est juste que… je veux être sûr que cette décision ne soit pas seulement la mienne.

Elle sourit et repose sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Draco. Ces dix années de mariage n'étaient pas celles d'un couple amoureux. Tu m'as fais un très beau cadeau en me donnant Scorpius mais, je sais que nous ne pourrons n'être rien de plus que des amis. Tu me donnes une chance de trouver quelqu'un dont je serais amoureuse sans me sentir coupable envers toi. Nous serons plus heureux ainsi, nous n'aurons plus l'impression d'être obligés de jouer constamment un rôle.

Je la serre contre moi heureux qu'elle pense comme moi. Mais plus heureux de ne pas la faire souffrir en la quittant contre son gré. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très tendre à l'origine mais, elle n'aurait pas mérité ça. Ce sont ses parents qui ont voulu qu'elle m'épouse, ce n'était pas son choix à elle.

Je la relâche et recule d'un pas. Elle se frotte le bras droit avec le gauche, la tête penchée sur le côté et le regard fixé au sol. Elle a l'air un peu gênée. Moi aussi en vérité. Après dix ans de cohabitation en tant qu'étrangers, rompre est quelque peu… étrange.

- Je pense m'installer au Manoir.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, surprise.

- Ah ? C'est une bonne idée… je crois. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Et bien… après tout ce qui s'y est déroulé… je ne pensais pas que tu y remettrais les pieds.

- J'y ai plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. J'y passerai tout à l'heure pour voir l'étendue des travaux que je devrais y faire.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Scorpius ne peut pas rester seul et je préfèrerais qu'il voit le Manoir de sa famille dans toute sa splendeur et non pas en ruines.

**oOo**

Le domaine est dans un état déplorable, totalement à l'abandon. L'étroit chemin menant à son entrée est totalement recouvert de ronces et de mauvaises herbes, presque indécelable à quiconque ne sait pas qu'il s'y trouve. Je dégage le tout d'un coup de baguette et m'aventure plus loin. Heureusement que le parc est assez grand pour que je sois sûr de n'y croiser aucun moldu.

J'arrive enfin devant la grille en fer forgée immense, surmontée du blason Malfoy. Cette grille qui fut imposante il y a plus de dix ans, est maintenant couleur rouille, rongée et tordue sur ses gonds.

Je soupire de tristesse en voyant l'étendue de la propriété dans le même état lamentable. La rangée impeccablement taillée d'ifs a laissé la place à une véritable forêt vierge et laisse deviner au loin une bâtisse imposante presque en ruine.

Je reste là à contempler la grandeur déchue des Malfoy. La splendeur du site entièrement détruite par la faute de Lucius Malfoy. Lui qui était si fier de sa propriété l'a emmené de lui-même à sa perte. S'il n'avait pas été le plus fidèle sujet de Voldemort, les mangemorts ne seraient pas venus saccager l'honneur, la réputation et la demeure Malfoy…

Je regarde la façade décrépie du Manoir, il ne reste aucune fenêtre, la porte d'entrée est défoncée, le conduit de cheminée git en un tas de pierre autour de la maison et j'aperçois même un trou béant dans la toiture.

De dépit je nettoie ce que je vois du jardin avec une formule. Rien que pour l'extérieur du Manoir je vais avoir énormément de travail alors je n'imagine même pas l'intérieur.

Je pointe ma baguette sur la bâtisse et me stoppe aussitôt. Si je la répare par la magie, je risque d'attirer l'attention, le domaine est peut-être grand mais, il y a surement des moldus qui passent parfois aux alentours. D'autant plus que j'ai aperçu de nouvelles constructions dans les environs. Ils risqueraient de se poser des questions. Une maison de cette taille ne retrouve pas sa splendeur en une nuit.

Je grogne. Je vais être obligé d'appeler des ouvriers. Et un jardinier, car je ne suis pas sûr que ceux habitants de l'autre côté comprennent ce qui se passe s'ils voient le parc se transformer en un battement de cil…

Je m'avance en trainant les pieds et entre, autant pour redécouvrir mon Manoir que pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

En marchant au fil des pièces, je les revois comme dans mes souvenirs. A ceci près qu'une couche de poussière impressionnante recouvre tout ce qui s'y trouve. Elle est moins épaisse à certains endroits, comme près des fenêtres mais, n'en reste pas moins opaque. Les meubles n'ont pas bougé, tout comme les bibelots qui reposent dessus.

Il ne semble pas avoir subit trop de dommages hormis ceux du temps. De la végétation a poussé entre les lattes de ce qui fut du parquet à une époque. Du lierre court sur les murs qui ont changé de teinte. Des feuilles mortes jonchent le sol en piteux état. Le plafond du salon s'est écroulé sur le piano à queue qui git en pièces détachées. L'immense lustre de la pièce principale est en miette sur le canapé éventré. Le bois est rongé et les meubles se sont affaissés. Le grand escalier en bois qui mène aux étages n'a presque plus de marches.

Je soupire et m'approche du rebord de la fenêtre du salon qui donne sur le parc. Il va y avoir énormément de boulot. Je retourne sur mes pas pour sortir de là quand je vois un chat sortir de sous le sofa et filer vers le jardin dans une envolée de moineaux. Même les animaux ont élu domicile chez moi…

**oOo**

Ça aura pris un mois mais, le manoir a enfin retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Les hommes que j'ai embauché ont vraiment fait du bon travail.

Je tiens Scorpius par la main, qui s'émerveille déjà rien que devant l'allée d'ifs menant à la propriété. Astoria nous suit quelques pas en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je fais visiter la maison de mon enfance à mon fils, fier comme un paon.

Ma nouvelle vie peut enfin commencer.

Je laisse Scorpius aller jouer dans le parc et vais m'asseoir inconsciemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. L'endroit même où je passais beaucoup de temps quand j'étais adolescent. Je m'asseyais là pour réfléchir en observant la végétation du domaine.

- Est-ce qu'_il_ te manque toujours autant ?

J'étais si loin dans mes souvenirs que je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher. Je sens mon coeur rater un battement et lève la tête vers Astoria.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle sourit.

- Tu as toujours très bien su faire semblant. A moins que ce ne soit que de la bêtise et que tu passes ton temps à te mentir à toi même.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de nier les évidences.

- Alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Si tu crois que je ne me suis aperçue de rien c'est que tu es idiot Draco.

Je me retourne vers la fenêtre sans rien dire. Elle est plus observatrice que je ne pensais. Ou alors elle est juste tombée sur la malheureuse pile d'article à son sujet que j'ai caché - bien mal apparemment - dans mon bureau.

- Oui. Oui, il me manque toujours.

* * *

_Verdict ? _

_Sinon je galère à mort pour mes ellipses narratives, Fanfiction ne veut apparemment pas de mes étoiles ni de mes sauts de lignes ni rien du tout en fait. _

_Quelqu'un a une solution ?_

_EDIT : Apparemment je viens de trouver ma solution pour mes ellipses :) _


	2. Nouveau Départ

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ**

L'air est doux, le soleil décline lentement à l'horizon, baignant les arbres d'une lueur orangée et une fine brise fait chanter les feuillages. La forêt entière est calme comme attentive à l'évènement qui va s'y dérouler. Seuls les oiseaux chantent joyeusement, telle une ôde à cette nouvelle vie qui commence aujourd'hui.

Je jette un oeil à l'arbre sacré devant lequel nous nous tenons. Il est majestueux et n'a pas changé depuis des décennies. Son énorme tronc couleur sang est impressionnant et contraste étrangement avec les fleurs blanches qui poussent au bout de ses branches.

C'est ici qu'ont lieu toutes les cérémonies sacrées de l'aristocratie sorcière. De toute la haute société magique je ne sais pas mais, tous les mariages et baptêmes auxquels j'ai assisté se sont déroulés ici, sous l'arbre des Anciens.

Sa taille est tellement impressionnante qu'elle donne la sensation de se trouver dans une clairière couverte. Après des millénaires de vie dans ce lieu, son tronc a atteint une circonférence hors du commun et ses branchages réussissent à surplomber toute l'assistance.

Quand assistance il y a évidemment.

Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes que trois. Astoria et moi ainsi que Lacertia. D'après les lois magiques, seul le sorcier ayant scellé le sort d'alliance peut le dissoudre. C'est pourquoi nous avons dû courir après Lacertia pendant plusieurs semaines afin qu'elle accepte de desceller le pacte qui me lie à Astoria.

Elle n'approuve pas et elle se permet de me juger en silence. Mais étant donné qu'elle apprécie ma femme et qu'elle ne m'aime guère, elle a choisi de la libérer de son serment envers moi.

Je tends mes mains vers Astoria en les croisant et elle les prend avec les siennes. Nous sommes donc face à face, Lacertia, légèrement surélevée, dos à l'arbre, sort sa baguette qu'elle pointe sur nos mains jointes.

A peine a-t-elle entamé le cérémonial que la chainette d'or que nous avions scellée pour notre mariage, apparaît et s'enroule harmonieusement autour de nos poignets, symbolisant ainsi notre union. J'observe Astoria et trouve un sourire serein dans son regard.

Lacertia continue d'entonner la formule de libération et la lueur dorée qui entourait la chaine faiblit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise et tombe à terre, terne. Un frisson de tristesse m'étreint brièvement le coeur.

Je viens de mettre un terme à dix ans de ma vie, c'est quelque peu angoissant. Je regarde ma femme - ex-femme désormais. L'expression de son visage traduit les mêmes émotions qui m'habitent.

Je me tourne vers la sorcière de sang-pur qui nous a libéré, elle me jette un regard mauvais avant de transplaner sans un mot.

- Aimable comme une porte de prison celle-là…

Astoria laisse échapper un petit rire avant de me lâcher.

Ça y est. C'est fini. Nous sommes libres.

**oOo**

Cela fait déjà plus de six mois que je vis au Manoir et à vrai dire, je me sens un peu seul. Mais je suis plus qu'heureux quand Scorpius vient passer quelques jours avec moi. Il se balade entre ses deux maisons comme ça lui chante.

Les lois moldues nous ont autorisé la garde partagée quand nous avons fait les démarches administratives pour notre divorce. J'ai laissé Astoria garder tout ce qui lui était cher, ce qu'elle désirait et elle a été très raisonnable de ce côté là. Je ne connais pas grand chose aux divorces en général mais je pense que nous avons eu de la chance de vouloir la même chose. Je suis heureux que la vaisselle n'ait pas volé à travers la maison et que nous ne nous soyons pas déchirés pour des napperons.

Un bruit d'explosion me fait lever les yeux de mon bureau et me diriger vers le grand salon Malfoy. Je souris en voyant Scorpius encore occupé à chasser le nuage verdâtre qui l'entoure. Il sort de la cheminée en titubant, la main gauche devant lui et l'autre occupée à étouffer ses toussotements. Il ouvre prudemment les yeux, jaugeant son environnement et m'aperçoit.

- Papa ! PAPA !

Il se met à courir vers moi et me saute dans les bras.

- Papa ! Regarde ! Regarde !

Il secoue à bout de bras un bout de parchemin que je distingue à peine. Mais vu son enthousiasme ce ne peut être que sa lettre d'admission.

- Papa ! Je vais à Poudlard à la rentrée !

- Parce que tu en doutais ? Je lui demande, amusé.

Il me regarde gravement, c'est ce qu'il a de plus drôle chez un enfant de cet âge, je trouve. Son petit nez retroussé et ses sourcils froncés, il est encore plus adorable quand il essaye d'expliquer quelque chose à un adulte qui n'a pas l'air d'y comprendre grand chose.

- On ne sait jamais. Me répond-t-il solennellement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et il le remarque.

- Il ne faut jamais rien prendre pour acquis tu sais papa.

- Haha, qui t'as dit ça ?

- Maman.

- Elle a raison mais, pour Poudlard, c'est une autre affaire mon grand !

Il fronce ses petits sourcils de perplexité.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un Malfoy ! Ils ne pouvaient pas t'oublier ! Je m'exclame en le soulevant dans mes bras.

Son visage se décrispe et il se met à rire. De ce petit rire cristallin et si joyeux qu'ont les enfants.

- Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Pour fêter ton entrée dans la cour des grands, on va aller faire quelques emplettes !

Je vois son regard s'illuminer d'un coup et il commence à s'agiter, je le repose au sol avant de ne plus pouvoir le tenir, c'est qu'il est lourd le petit bonhomme !

- On y va quand ? Demande-t-il en agitant sa lettre.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Le mois prochain tu es libre ?

Il s'assombrit d'un coup et lève son petit visage triste vers moi.

- On peut pas y aller tout de suite ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu me laisses le temps de mettre mes chaussures ?

- Oui ! Lance-t-il en riant, ravi.

**oOo**

Après avoir acheté toutes les fournitures qu'il lui fallait, nous nous dirigeons vers la boutique d'Ollivander pour lui trouver la baguette adéquate. J'ai préféré garder le meilleur pour la fin.

Nous pénétrons dans le magasin et Scorpius fronce le nez devant le bazar ambiant. Je le comprends, Ollivander n'est vraiment pas la personne la plus organisée qui existe néanmoins, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions différentes options, il est le seul à vendre des baguettes de qualité dans la région.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Draco Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour après… tout ce qui s'est passé…

Je serre les mâchoires mais me retiens d'envoyer ce vieux fou sur les roses. Scorpius a besoin d'une baguette et je doute qu'il ne rechigne pas à lui en donner une si je le remets à sa place.

- Eh bien, vous voyez, je ne me terre pas au fond d'une grotte.

Le sourire hypocrite ça marche toujours. Même s'il sait que mon ton enjoué est factice, il se tourne vers Scorpius.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il lui trouve enfin celle qui lui convient.

Mon fils se tourne vers moi le sourire aux lèvres, je lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux avant de payer Ollivander pour que nous puissions quitter les lieux.

Une fois sur le chemin de Traverse, je me dirige là où je voulais l'emmener depuis le début mais, je remarque le regard dégoûté que Scorpius lance à une fille qui tient sa lettre de Poudlard à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je pense que Poudlard ne devrait accueillir que les vrais sorciers. Les sang-de-bourbe n'ont rien à y faire !

Sa réplique ne manque pas de me faire sourire. Il est bien le fils de son père, personne ne pourra le nier !

- Je ne les aime pas plus que toi mais, Poudlard est une bonne école et, même si ça me tue de le dire, certains d'entre eux ont contribué à sauver notre monde. Alors si tu ne veux pas de leur compagnie, tu n'as qu'à les ignorer.

Il me lance un regard plutôt déçu mais ne réplique pas.

- Allez viens ! J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

Il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur instantanément et sautille en me suivant.

- Tu verras !

Je l'entraine jusqu'à la boutique que je cherchais et le fait entrer. Des cages de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes se partagent la place, contenant toute sorte d'animaux. Il se tourne vers moi, ravi. Depuis le temps qu'il en voulait un !

- Choisis celui que tu veux.

Je le regarde se balader entre les rayonnages encombrés, les yeux brillants. Il passe en revu tous les chats, les hiboux, les rats, les chiens, les batraciens, ne sachant vers quoi se tourner.

- Choix difficile hein ? S'amuse le gérant de la boutique.

- Il n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait. Je lui réponds.

Scorpius s'arrête devant la cage d'un chaton noir aux yeux verts et tente de le toucher au travers des barreaux. Il a l'air d'avoir opté pour un félin finalement. Il relève la tête et me fixe de ses yeux émerveillés.

C'est ce moment que choisit une petite chauve-souris albinos pour se poser sur son épaule. Il l'observe sans une once de crainte, ne sachant apparemment que faire. Elle vient frotter le bout de son aile contre sa joue et Scorpius lui caresse le ventre en souriant.

- Elle vous a adoptée. C'est très rare, elle a plutôt tendance à se cacher quand il y a des visiteurs.

- Papa, c'est elle que je veux.

- Tu es sûr ?

Je reste perplexe, je m'attendais à un animal plus… disons conventionnel.

- Oui !

- Une fois qu'elle vous choisit, elle reste facile à dresser, elle s'attache à vous. Ce n'est pas un animal qui pose de problème vous savez ? Ajoute le vendeur.

Je craque devant le regard suppliant de Scorpius.

- Très bien. On la prend.

Je règle nos achats et le gérant de l'animalerie me donne une cage assez grande qui ne laisse pas passer la lumière.

- Elle préfèrera rester sur votre épaule ou voler mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un animal nocturne. La cage sera plus pratique dans les premiers temps, étant donné qu'elle ne connaitra pas son environnement, ainsi que pour les voyages.

**oOo**

- Une chauve-souris ?

Je danse d'un pied sur l'autre la tête baissée, comme un enfant prit en faute.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu lui prendre un chat ou une chouette comme tout le monde ?

- C'est ce que je pensais lui prendre au début mais, il a craqué sur elle.

Elle me considère, perplexe.

- Tu n'as jamais su résister à ton fils hein ?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question et je lève un regard mi-coupable mi-amusé sur Astoria.

- Mais tu as vu comme elle est mignonne ? En plus elle est toute blanche, comme assortie à ses cheveux platine !

Elle hausse un sourcil cherchant si je plaisante ou non. C'est vrai que c'est rare que je sorte des conneries mais quand ça arrive, elles sont plutôt énormes et mémorables. Assortie à ses cheveux ? Sérieusement ?

J'esquisse une sorte de rictus et elle soupire.

- Très bien mais, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. S'il y a le moindre problème c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

J'acquiesce, tout sourire. C'est Scorpius qui va être content. Je n'avais pas pensé à la réaction d'Astoria mais c'est vrai que quand elle nous a vu arriver avec la bestiole, j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée.

**oOo**

Scorpius est tout excité quand nous arrivons à King's Cross. Sa première rentrée à Poudlard semble être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Son expression émerveillée s'est transformé en masque serein et hautain à notre entrée dans la gare.

Le digne fils de son père.

J'espère seulement que sa scolarité se passera mieux que la mienne. Pas qu'elle ait mal commencé mais elle s'est quelque peu achevée dans la douleur.

Nous nous mêlons aux moldus et je ne peux empêcher une moue de dégoût d'apparaître sur mon visage. Je hâte ma famille jusqu'au mur, pressé d'échapper à cette foule. Nous jetons un regard aux alentours pour la forme et traversons.

Le quai 9 3/4 est noir de monde. Beaucoup de familles sont présentes pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon fils, fier de lui. Il a grandit tellement vite. Onze ans déjà, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Je le regarde observer les autres, la tête haute et le regard fier. Je souris. J'ai l'impression de revoir ma propre entrée à l'école de magie. Je suis persuadé qu'il finira à Serpentard. C'est dans les gênes.

Je ne me baisse pas à sa hauteur pour ne pas ruiner son orgueil. Je sais que je n'aurais pas aimé que mon père le fasse devant tous mes futurs camarades.

- Ne martyrise pas trop les autres élèves.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ferais ce que je peux.

Astoria se baisse et le prend dans ses bras.

- Il va falloir y aller mon chéri. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises d'accord ?

Il hoche silencieusement la tête et vient se jeter dans mes bras. Surpris et heureux, je le serre contre moi.

- Fais attention, avec ce genre de gestes, il y a un risque d'aller à Griffondor. Je lui lance amusé.

- Aucun risque ! Assène-t-il en me jetant un regard volontaire.

Scorpius s'écarte et se replace dos à nous pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au quai bondé en caressant le ventre de Bellatrix, perchée sur son épaule. C'est ainsi qu'il a nommé sa chauve souris, en souvenir de ma tante.

Je lève la tête et c'est là que je le vois. Nous nous recroisons enfin…

Après dix ans, il a à peine changé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier son visage, ses yeux verts à couper le souffle et ses cheveux en bataille.

Durant toutes les années où nous nous sommes côtoyés, je n'ai jamais osé faire un pas vers lui autre que pour le provoquer. Je n'en avais pas conscience à l'époque mais, c'était la seule arme que j'avais pour attirer son attention. Je m'en suis rendu compte à la fin de mes études à Poudlard. Quand un grand vide s'est insinué en moi, j'ai compris qu'il me manquait. Terriblement.

Il est aux côtés de ses amis que je n'ai jamais pu sentir et de sa _Weasley_ de femme. Au vu du nombre de gamins qui gravitent autour d'eux, j'imagine qu'ils ont bien travaillé. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt.

L'idée que Harry se soit reproduit avec une _Weasley_ me répugne. Mais je crois que celle d'un _Weasley_ avec _Granger_ est pire.

Harry m'aperçoit, me lance un signe de tête cordial et je réponds à l'identique. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Même avec dix ans de plus, je n'arrive pas à aller vers lui. Je suis sans doute trop fier. Néanmoins, il est bien trop tard maintenant pour lui faire part de quelconques sentiments, il a une famille et une petite vie rangée dans laquelle je n'ai pas ma place.

**oOo**

J'ouvre le tiroir de mon bureau et en sors un dossier. Je relis attentivement toutes les coupures de presse que j'ai pu amasser depuis des années. Sur presque toutes son visage souriant m'observe. Mes poings se crispent sur ces bouts de papier et je sens mon coeur se serrer.

J'ai espéré pendant tant d'années qu'il puisse exister un écho du chant de mon âme dans la sienne mais, j'ai bien vu aujourd'hui que cet espoir que je chérissais ne vivait que dans mon esprit amoureux. Et ça fait mal.

Un trou béant a prit place dans mon corps et j'ai la sensation d'être déchiré de part en part. L'amour à sens unique est la pire chose qui puisse être. La douleur est telle qu'elle me fait suffoquer. Je revois ses magnifiques yeux verts scintiller de bonheur. Et souffre de savoir que cette félicité lui est accordée par une des personnes que je hais le plus au monde. Par une personne qui n'est pas moi.

J'ai perdu cette chance d'être la personne la plus chère à ses yeux quand nous étions tous deux étudiants et maintenant je le paie cher. Trop cher. La peine que je ressens est bien trop immense. La détresse qui m'assaille me crève le coeur. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Mais, il a le droit de vivre sa vie et je dois poursuivre la mienne. J'ai bien trop souffert jusqu'à maintenant pour quelqu'un qui ne me voyait même pas. Il faut que cela cesse.

Je ferme les yeux pour y imprimer son souvenir une dernière fois. Il est temps de l'oublier maintenant. Ça fait trop longtemps que ce cirque dure, je dois y mettre un terme. Il est heureux, il n'a pas besoin de moi.

Alors je referme le dossier et le jette dans les flammes de la cheminée, résigné.

C'est fini.

* * *

_Ce n'est surement pas la fin que vous attendiez et ce n'est certainement pas celle que j'avais prévu mais, j'adore cette fin. Son côté dramatico-romantique, c'est ça qui me plaît beaucoup. De plus, j'ai rarement vu de fiction sur l'amour à sens unique. J'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plu !_

_La prochaine sera plus heureuse, promis :) _


End file.
